


Heat Wave (working title)

by aimili_sage



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimili_sage/pseuds/aimili_sage
Summary: The radiation causes changes in the 100 when they land, all in the name of repopulation.





	Heat Wave (working title)

I have an idea for a story. I can make it dirty (smut-filled) or filthy (even more smut).

The premise will involve the Omegaverse, where mpreg is possible. There will be Alpha males and Omega females and males. What I want to know is if anyone is interested in Alpha females. Think of futanari.

Let me know in the comments below. It will be a while for me to get it off the ground. I have one story that is at the betas right now that I would love to give you in its entirety.


End file.
